


Loki meets Bucky (And they became Lucky)

by Jenile



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Gen, Loki Feels, Manipulative Loki, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Thor: The Dark World, not good or bad loki, this really happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4132251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenile/pseuds/Jenile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got in shamchat and this happened. Loki meets bucky. Pun in title totally intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki meets Bucky (And they became Lucky)

This is a conversation between The Winter Soldier and Loki.  
Loki: This is a villainous day.  
The Winter Soldier: I'm not a villian.  
Loki: do you really think so, mortal?  
The Winter Soldier: Yes. I just do my job.  
Loki: That makes you a villain, sometimes.  
The Winter Soldier: *tilts his head.* Why are you talking so strangely..?  
Loki: Oh?  
The Winter Soldier: You talk like Shakespeare.  
Loki: Hmmm.  
Loki: You do know who I am, don't you?  
The Winter Soldier: I don't.  
Loki: Well, let me introduce myself.  
Loki: I am Loki of..... well, nowhere. And I almost killed your precious captain, three years ago.  
Loki: Doesn't this repel you?  
The Winter Soldier: You almost killed my target? *grabs his shirt aggressively.* Why didn't you finish it!?  
Loki: *Blasts him off with magic*  
Loki: And I thought you were not a villain?  
The Winter Soldier: I follow orders for the benefit of mankind.  
Loki: Well, I thought that once.  
The Winter Soldier: I know what I'm doing.  
Loki: .... do you?  
The Winter Soldier: Yes. I've been doing it for long enough.  
Loki: Excuse me.  
Loki: I think Odin is waking up...  
Loki: *vanishes*  
The Winter Soldier: huh?  
Loki: *Reappears* tis nothing. The allfather was just stirring in his damn odinsleep.  
The Winter Soldier: ...What could you do with a trained assassin under your wing?  
Loki: Nearly rule midgard. Impasis on nearly.  
The Winter Soldier: ....  
Loki: Hello?  
Loki: Are you there, mortal?  
The Winter Soldier: Do you want an assassin?  
Loki: No.  
Loki: It ended horribly last time.  
The Winter Soldier: I obey every order.  
Loki: So did the hawk.  
The Winter Soldier: I want to be with you.  
Loki: No no no. You should be with the good captain.  
The Winter Soldier: I have to kill him. Please. I am begging you. You can help me. You said you nearly succeeded last time. Together, we can.  
Loki: You'll regret it, once you do.  
Loki: I did.  
The Winter Soldier: I doubt it.  
Loki: I've been through hel for more then 2000 years because of my brother, but I still regretted it when I ended him.  
The Winter Soldier: Just give me orders. Please.  
Loki: Okay. Go to the good captain. And don't kill him, or hurt him.  
The Winter Soldier: *furrows his brows, but nods.*  
Loki: Maybe then your memories will return...  
The Winter Soldier has left the conversation.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was fun. I tell you. That really happened. I was loki, If you were wondering.


End file.
